


Willing to Help

by Cochrane



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sub-1K Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cochrane/pseuds/Cochrane
Summary: Marinette gestured frantically. “So you see, Alya, for these reasons, everything will be lost, I won’t get my dream university, the orphanage will be closed, we will lose the big game and Christmas will be ruined, unless I can find someone to marry me within the next three days!”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sub-1K Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930228
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Willing to Help

Marinette gestured frantically. “So you see, Alya, for these reasons, everything will be lost, I won’t get my dream university, the orphanage will be closed, we will lose the big game and Christmas will be ruined, unless I can find someone to marry me within the next three days!”

She fell on the park bench next to Alya, exhausted. “I don’t know what to do.”

Alya tenderly patted Marinette’s head.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for you girl,” she said. “This sounds like something out of a bad novel. I have no idea what to do, but I’m here for you, you know that, right? Let’s see…”

Suddenly a male voice spoke up. “You could marry me!”

Alya looked up and saw Adrien right in front of her. She briefly glanced around the park. Hadn’t it been empty? Where had he come from?

Marinette jumped up and froze with an open mouth and big eyes. She seemed to be making a small whining sound. For a brief moment, that was all Alya heard. Then Adrien continued, addressing the statue that Marinette had become.

“I am serious, you know? We could do it right now.” He took out his phone and briefly glanced at the screen. “City hall is going to be open for two more hours. Getting rings will be tight, but I know a jeweller who says he owes me a favour from an ad campaign three months ago. As for getting a dress…”

Alya could not stop herself from smiling. She burst out, “Wow, that’s amazing! You’ll do all that so Marinette can get her uncle’s inheritance, so she can save the orphanage, to prevent the real estate developer from digging into the ancient…”

Adrien looked at her with surprise.

“What? Oh, sorry, you’ll have to explain that again. I just overheard was that Marinette was looking for someone to marry.”

He looked back at Marinette and muttered, “Had to get in quick before Kagami gets wind of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly expanded version of [a post I did on Tumblr](https://trainsinanime.tumblr.com/post/624722471837417472/marinette-so-for-these-reasons-everything-will).


End file.
